Visiones
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Chapter 2 ON-LINE! xD ¿Qué pasa si te das cuenta de que tienes extrañas visiones? Si te enteras que con ellas puedes salvar vidas pero arriesgas la tuya. ¿Lo harías? Lean y dejen sus reviews! ;)
1. Default Chapter

**Visiones.**

Por Lis Jade Black. 

¿Qué pasa si te das cuenta de que tienes extrañas visiones? Si te enteras que con ellas puedes salvar vidas pero arriesgas la tuya. ¿Lo harías?

Notas de la autora: El primer capítulo es una especie de introducción a la historia, por lo que no contiene mucha acción. 

**Contenido del capítulo 1**: Harry está teniendo extraños sueños, su significado es desconocido. Descubrirá que su vida cambiará mucho después de abandonar a los Dursley. Tendrá por fin su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ésta puede no resultar muy agradable.

**Capítulo 1.**

**Insomnio.**

_         Se encontraba allí, a unos pasos de su **muerte**, sin saber qué hacer…Mirando a su alrededor, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba viendo. Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, y heridas por todo el cuerpo, se sintió tan débil que notó como su respiración pasaba de ser agitada a lenta... Sin poder resistir más aquella situación, se lanzó contra el suelo, estaba frío… frío… tanto que podía sentir como todo el cuerpo se le paralizaba._

_         No quiso mirar más a los lados, hizo el intento de no pensar, pero su mente estaba repleta de recuerdos y gritos confusos que no podía distinguir. Estaba solo._

_         **Solo**._

_        Por todos los rincones no se sentía más que un triste vacío. No había **nadie**. Todos se habían ido. Lo dejaron solo. En una terrible soledad. Lo dejaron solo... lo abandonaron, o él los abandonó a ellos._

         Veía todo tan confuso. En un abrir cerrar de ojos ellos ya no estaban. Trató de pensar que todo era una vil mentira, pero pudo verlos. Los tocó, sintió escalofríos al ver la sangre fresca cayendo por sus labios. Pero no lloró, las pequeñas gotas cristalinas se consumieron en sus ojos, no lloró pero quiso hacerlo. En un momento de desesperación como ese estaba solo, ya no había nadie que le aconsejara, ni nadie que lo rescatara de su propia vida.

_         Sin embargo no lo estaba._

_         El asesino de sus padres._

_         Esa era la respuesta. El único hombre capaz de hacer tal barbaridad era él. De matarlos a todos justo en su presencia, era él, la  sed que tenía de poder ya era inalcanzable hasta para él mismo. Pero el poder ya no valía nada, porque no quedaba **nada.**_

_         Él se reía de las tragedias, pero no se daba cuenta que esa misma tragedia también era la suya. Si nada ni nadie para qué quería poder. Pero se apoderó de él, el supuesto poder lo cegó, le cerró los ojos de la realidad. Ahora él también estaba solo. Los dos lo estaban, solos y distantes._

_         Su heroísmo resultó ser un fracaso, su fama del bueno se desvaneció, ya no podía hacerse llamar buena persona, si fue él el que hizo que el mal venciera. De todas formas, ya eso no era de importancia, ahora lo único importante eran sus ganas de morir. De estar junto a ellos otra vez. De sentir que no estaba solo._

_         Quiso buscar la muerte, pero es imposible buscarla, antes, ella te encontrará a ti. Esa no era su hora, no era el día ni el momento. Tenía un deber que cumplir, pero no sabía cuál era… o tal vez sí… pero no quería hacerlo, prefería pretender que en su mente no había espacio para ese pensamiento._

_         Debía matarlo._

_         Debía matar al que lo hizo. Al que destruyó la vida de todos, al que le quitó su razón de vivir, al que le quitó a todos sus seres queridos, al mismo a quien ya no le debía temor._

_         Observó cuidadosamente los cuerpos endebles de sus amigo, entonces su deseo de la muerte aumentó. Golpeó el suelo varias veces manchándose las manos de su misma sangre, gritando y maldiciendo… maldiciendo a ese hombre que lo arruinó todo._

_         Quiso, de verdad quiso matarlo, pero el dolor acabó primero con él. Entonces fue cuando Voldemort, entonces fue cuando él…_

_         **Lo mató.**_

         Un chico aproximadamente de dieciséis años, despertó asustado. Sudaba frío, todo su cuerpo temblaba, el corazón le latía aceleradamente, y la cicatriz le ardía. Enseguida buscó en la mesita de al lado sus lentes. Levantó su cuerpo, y descendió su mirada para visualizar su reloj. Marcaba las doce en punto, las doce en punto del treinta y uno de julio. Ese día cumplía exactamente diecisiete años. No se alegró, no era exactamente por el hecho, sino por esa pesadilla que había tenido.

         Aún temblaba. Pero de igual forma se alegró al ver las cartas que le habían llegado. No sabía si abrirlas o esperar hasta la mañana. A pesar de los escalofríos, no pudo negarse la curiosidad de saber cómo estaban sus amigos. Tomó las cartas con cuidado y dejó los regalos a un lado. Le dio a Hedwig una caricia y se dispuso a leer. La primera carta era por supuesto de Ron. La abrió lentamente y enseguida leyó su caligrafía.

Hola Harry.

Felicidades, ya son 17 ¿no? El año que viene seremos independientes, así me libro de una vez del fastidio de mis hermanos. ¿cómo te ha ido hasta ahora con los Dursley? Supongo que debes estar más aburrido… Pero bueno, qué te puedo decir. Hermione ha estado muy extraña conmigo últimamente, y créeme, yo sinceramente no quiero romper con ella, pero creo que va a tener que ser así, se comporta muy seca ahora.

_Parece que ni siquiera ella va a poder venir, dice que se irá a Italia con sus padres, no sé si creerle, pero bueno, no te escribo para hablarte de mis sentimentalismos, sino para tratar de alegrarte tu cumpleaños._

_Aquí te mando una nueva pulidora de escobas, mi papá dice que es la mejor marca que han sacado, espero que te guste y que Hermione no te regale un libro (Era broma)_

_Saludos_

**_Ron._****__**

         No se detuvo a ver el regalo, más tarde los abriría todos. Ahora quería saber qué le decía Hermione, seguramente tenía una buena razón para comportarse así con Ron. Abrió entonces rápidamente la carta con la linda caligrafía y comenzó a leer.

Querido Harry.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Vaya, ya tienes diecisiete, que increíble, parece como si nuestro encuentro hubiese sido ayer. ¿Cómo la estás pasando? He oído unos cuantos rumores que te van a alegrar, espera a leer otras cartas más interesantes. Espero que tu cicatriz no te haya molestado, creo que este año va a ser más complicado Harry, lo que se dice por allí no es nada bueno.

Estoy aquí en Francia, es muy bonito todo, les traeré algo si puedo. 

Besos y abrazos, por favor, recuerda cuidarte mucho Harry.

**Hermione.******

         En ninguna parte parecía haber mencionado nada de su relación con Ron. Eso se estaba tornando a raro. Se preguntaba si aquella relación acabaría... Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que había esperado su mejor amigo para que Hermione se enamorara de él. Sin embargo también estaba enterado de que a su amiga no le gustaba mucho Ron. Total, ese era su cumpleaños, no iba a pasarlo aún peor de lo que estaba con sus líos mentales. Le faltaban unas cuantas cartas, omitió la de Hogwarts y procedió con la de Hagrid. No decía mucho, simplemente que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños. No era por verse pesimista, pero le parecía que algo andaba mal, todos estaban muy extraños.

         Por último se encontró con una de su padrino. No le causó sorpresa, en los últimos dos años había recibido más cartas de él. La abrió cuidadosamente y se echó contra la almohada. Lentamente y con entusiasmo, (Por tener noticias de su padrino) procedió a leer la carta.

Hola Harry.

Bueno, ¡creo que el motivo de esta carta es muy obvio! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Ya ves? Sí llegaste a los diecisiete, y más vivo que nunca ¿eh? Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de verte. Pronto tendremos que tener una gran charla, porque diecisiete años son diecisiete años, y hay cosas importantes que debes saber antes de hacer ese tipo "Diversiones" que les gusta a ustedes los adolescentes. Tu regalo te lo doy cuando nos veamos, es que no sé qué quieres, así que luego salimos juntos y me dices.

«¿Salir juntos? ¡Pero si Sirius no puede salir!»

Ya sé, ya sé, te estarás preguntando cómo demonios podemos salir juntos, pero por eso precisamente necesito que leas El profeta. ¿A que no adivinas? ¡Ya soy libre! Remus lo logró, convenció a todo el mundo de la verdad. Ya ves como la verdad siempre se descubre. Ahora estamos viviendo juntos en su apartamento, pero nos vamos a mudar a una casa y queríamos que supieras que queremos que vivas con nosotros. Sé que suena extraño todo esto, pero el caso es que dentro de una semana te vienes.

Harry, estoy preocupado por ti, se rumorea mucho que Voldemort está rondando por allí, precisamente por eso es mejor que te vengas lo antes posible. Si tus tíos te dejan, vente ya a casa de Remus, luego nos mudaremos juntos. Por cierto, si te niegan una sola vez el que vengas a mudarte, iré yo mismo y arreglaré las cosas.

Respóndeme para saber si te paso buscando mañana mismo.

**Atte. Sirius Black.******

         Su primera reacción fue darse un pellizco en el brazo izquierdo. No podía creer lo que había leído. No podía creer que realmente, por fin, se fuera a mudar de casa y no ver más nunca a esa despreciable familia que le debía el nombre de "Tíos". Releyó la carta unas tres veces más, para asegurarse que aquello no era un sueño. Definitivamente ese iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Ni siquiera el permiso de sus tíos le preocupaba, porque apenas se enteraran de que se iría de allí, celebrarían una fiesta. Estaba tan emocionado por la noticia que casi no podía escribir. Lo único que le salió fue:

"Está bien Sirius, pasa por mí a las cinco"

**Harry.******

         Cerró el sobre y sacó a Hedwig de su jaula. Cuando se despertaron, sus tíos decidieron dejar salir a Hedwig el máximo tiempo posible, pues siempre espantaba a todos sus invitados. Esa fue una gran suerte, porque si no, ni siquiera podría escribirle a sus amigos y con más aburrimiento, peor era. Ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza y la dejó perderse entre la niebla.

         Luego procedió con los regalos, aunque tanta emoción ya le causaba dolor de cabeza.

***

         Eran las cinco en punto como habían acordado. Harry esperaba afuera de la casa de los Dursley, el saber que no iba a verlos más nunca lo hacía hasta soportar el frío. A simple vista el clima era fatal, si bien se quedaba allí cuando empezase a llover pescaría un resfriado. Sirius le había escrito a Harry que vendría con un carro, de la forma más muggle que pudiese para que sus tíos no pasaran "un mal rato", para ellos el que Harry se fuera era un milagro, pero el hecho de que fuera a vivir por fin feliz era intolerable. Miró el nuevo reloj que le había regalado Hermione, marcaba las cinco y cuarto, comenzó a irritarse, sentía unas terribles ganas de dejar Privet Drive por siempre. Miró a su alrededor y no notó nada extraño. Miró de reojo en la casa de al lado, donde solía vivir Arabella Figg, **solía**, porque ahora estaba muerta. Ese había sido el encuentro más próximo de Harry a la muerte, hasta ese entonces. Sin nadie que vigilara que las fuerzas malignas no tenía salvación, y menos sin poder usar su varita.

         Volteó tristemente su mirada, y la fijó en el suelo. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos, y no fue precisamente por cansancio, fue una reacción simple. Al encontrarse párpado con párpado lo horrorizó un recuerdo, pero no era un simple recuerdo, más bien parecía un tipo de señal. Vino tan rápido como se fue, recordó su sueño, volvió a verlos a todos tendidos en el suelo, sangrando e inconscientes, al presenciar esa imagen de nuevo, los abrió. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la misma casa y la misma vista, sólo que ahora dos hombres aguardaban por él en un carro.

- Harry... ¿te ocurre algo? – Preguntó su padrino preocupado. Él no respondió, simplemente creyó hacerlo.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos ya Sirius, quiero largarme de este apestoso lugar – Dijo el chico. Su padrino miró a su acompañante algo extrañado y luego murmuró "Adolescentes" sin que su ahijado lo oyera.

       Al principio nadie parecía querer pronunciar palabra. El silencio era muy incómodo, más para lo que se suponía que era un reencuentro. Eso le inquietó más a aquel hombre, desde la primera vez que había visto a Harry le había nacido cierto amor paternal. Por su parte, Harry se sentía algo extraño, las imágenes del sueño le venían a la mente como una especie de golpes internos. Le estaba produciendo más dolor de cabeza. Suspiró mientras se recostaba su cabeza sobre la ventana, al hacerlo se escuchó un ligero "Clack" al que Remus y Sirius respondieron con una mirada. Ocultando sus pensamientos, Harry respondió a la mirada con un corto pero al parecer bastante seguro "Estoy bien".

         No encontraba divertido lo que estaba sintiendo, se suponía que en esos momentos debería estar dialogando dichosamente con su padrino, pero en vez de eso estaba más silencioso de lo normal. No solía hablar más de lo debido, eso siempre le recordaba mucho a Malfoy, él siempre hablaba mucho más de lo que debía, otra cosa que los diferenciaba mucho. Pensar en Malfoy comenzaba a sacarlo del tema de la pesadilla, lo cual le era de mucho beneficio para poder relajarse un poco. Los últimos dos años habían transcurrido velozmente, y en los dos el acercamientos de Harry con la muerte habían sido más vecinos. Pero ya no le temía a la muerte, si la vida se lo destinaba, entonces moría.

- Harry, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? – Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos insólitos. Esta vez parecía dispuesto a responderle, incluso de platicarle.

- Sí Sirius, ya te dije que me encuentro bien. Lo siento, es sólo que... Que tenía un poco de sueño, ayer no dormí bien porque... – Estuvo apunto de mencionar que había sido por su sueño, pero prefirió dejarlo así y no dañar el momento – Por la emoción de cumplir finalmente diecisiete, ya sabes, ser...

- ¿Un chico con libertades? De eso tenía que hablarte Harry, ya sé en lo que estás pensando, porque yo también solía pensar de esa forma, pero déjame decirte que ahora tienes muchas más responsabilidades. Mira, los chicos de tu edad suelen actuar antes de pensar, y eso está muy mal Harry, debes tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de tus actos, ya sabes... Si quieres – Remus lo cortó.

- Oh, vamos Sirius, no irás a hablarle a Harry de tus fantasías en ese entonces, no creo que él sea igual que tú en ese aspecto, Harry es aventurado, pero en forma distinta.

- No Remus, Harry es aventurado en la misma forma que solíamos serlo los tres, no quieras tratar de desmentirme, a esa edad es muy común. Ya se sienten lo suficientemente hombres para hacer cualquier cosa. Mira Harry, de lo que yo trato de hablarte es de... – Harry lo interrumpió.

- Ya sé Sirius, ya sé de qué quieres hablarme. Y créeme, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, te prometo ser responsable y todo ese cuento chino.

- No Harry, no es broma, mira, a tu edad yo le dije lo mismo a mi padre, y créeme Harry, la irresponsabilidad se volvió mi primer apellido. – Dijo en tono serio.

«Si tan sólo supiera que no estoy tan alegre por eso» - Pensó Harry.

         Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Sirius estaba resultando ser el padre que nunca tuvo, eso le gustaba en cierta parte. No podía pedir más que ello, pero no negaba que le hubiese gustado sentir también aunque fuera un poco de amor maternal, tal vez hasta un hermano, o una hermana. Le hubiese gustado mucho tener desde pequeño a alguien quien realmente le hubiese dado importancia, por eso, apenas conoció a Ron y a Hermione, se sintió diferente, sintió que por primera vez era querido.

- Pero fuera del tema de la responsabilidad Harry – Esta vez la mirada de Sirius se tornó de seria a pícara - ¿Cómo van esas novias? ¿Con quién andas ahora? – Remus suspiró, sabía que Sirius empezaría con eso.

- ¿Novias? No Sirius, nada que ver, por ahora no quiero nada con ninguna chica, fue suficiente con tener que soportar a Parvati, fue realmente horrible... – Su padrino se sorprendió.

- Bueno, creo que en ese punto no te pareces a tu padre. No sabes como tuvo que luchar Lily para que James dejara de ver a las otras mujeres – Suspiró – Me acuerdo de esos buenos tiempos... – Remus soltó una risa.

- ¿Te refieres a aquellos momentos cuando las chicas te veían como el Grande y guapo Sirius Black? Cuando no posabas tus ojos más que en donde no debías, vaya Sirius, pensé que ya se te había quitado esa manía. No, yo creo que Harry no va a andar de pervertido con las muchachas, él es más cortés, lo que Lily siempre había pedido para James lo tiene su hijo.

- ¿Tú crees? Nah, este ahijado mío es igual a James, ya verás, ya verás.

       El primer pensamiento de Harry ahora era Ron, él estaría realmente disfrutando aquella conversación, le hacía recordar los grandes sermones que le echaba luego Hermione por abrir la bocota y decir aquellas barbaridades. Ron, muy bien podría ser la personalidad perfecta para él, incluso le haría parecerse más a su padre, claro, eso según lo que comentaba Sirius.

- Pero explícame cómo es eso posible Harry. Ayer me encontré a Hermione y la vi muy bonita, ¿No has tratado de conquistarla? – Escuchó como Harry se reía en voz baja - ¿De qué te ríes? Es cierto...

- Sí, ya sé Sirius, pero es que Hermione es mi amiga...

- ¿Y qué? Lily tuvo una época de amiga con tu padre, y mira, te terminaron teniendo a ti, eso no justifica nada, Oh, vamos Harry, no me dirás que le temes al rechazo, además, no creo que te rechace, para mí, a ella le gustas.

- Pero Sirius...

- Ah ah – Pronunció el hombre con gesto de desacuerdo – No hay pero que valga, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar unos cuantos trucos.

- Pero... pero Sirius yo...

- Ya te dije Harry que no hay pero que valga, te ayudo y punto, o a poco no te gusta, ¡O no!, espera Harry, no me digas que tú eres...

- ¡NO! Eso no, ni se te ocurra... ¿Podrías dejarme terminar? – Sirius asintió – Bien, lo que pasa es que Ron y Hermione son novios, eso es todo.

- ¡Ah! Pero eso lo cambia todo, ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? – Harry estaba apunto de responder, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

- Por qué será... – Murmuró Remus aún con la vista en dirección a la ventana.

Su padrino se había quedado algo confuso, nunca le habían gustado las indirectas de su amigo. Harry, que no quería volver a recordar aquellas imágenes, hizo el intento de buscar un tema de conversación, pero no encontraba nada interesante. No sabía qué preguntarle, y menos en esos momentos cuando tenía la mente tan revuelta. Estaba oscureciendo, ya se divisaba la luna entre unas cuantas nubes, no había llovido, no hasta ahora, y eso que el tiempo lucía aterrador.

         Aún no encontraba qué preguntarle a Sirius, pero podía seguir con su jueguito del amor, pero preguntándole sobre él, de seguro eso le encantaría, y sería una larga historia que le distraería por un buen rato, al menos lo suficiente como para llegar a casa.

- Sirius, me da curiosidad, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu primera novia? – El hombre volteó extrañado y luego sonrió.

- Una buena pregunta Harry, mi primera novia fue tu madre – Harry lo miró asombrado.

- ¿Y mi padre no se puso celoso? – Preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

- No, bueno, en realidad sí, lo que pasa es que en ese entonces no quería aceptar que le gustaba, y eso que Remus y yo siempre se lo hacíamos notar, pero nada que ver, tu padre era más terco que la misma Lily. Ninguno de los dos quería admitir que se gustaban, y así pasaron seis años hasta que por fin en séptimo se lo confesaron. Menos mal que tú no saliste igual de terco Harry, es que tus padres eran el colmo.

- Sí, incluso Lily fue novia de Sirius como unas cuatro veces. Si hubieses visto la cara que ponía James cuando los veía juntos, era de foto – Sirius hizo un ruido extraño ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Ejem, Remus, tú no tienes mucho que hablar de mis relaciones con Lily, por qué no le hablas a Harry de las tuyas.

- ¿Tú también tuviste relaciones con mi madre Remus? – Su padrino se rió ante la pregunta.

- Creo que es mejor que le preguntes con la palabra "novio", eso de relaciones suena a otra cosa.

- Ja, ja, Sirius, lo que pasa es que en esa mente tuya sólo hay malos pensamientos – Comentó su ahijado.

- Ay... Remus, no me vayas a decir que tú no lo pensaste de esa forma. Él tampoco es ningún santo Harry, ¿Por qué a mí siempre me ven como el pervertido? Yo no era ni una gota de lo que era tu padre.

- Sirius, es malo decir mentiras graves ¿Eh? Más bien James no era un gota de lo que eras tú en ese entonces.

- ¡Qué mentira! Mira no más como me dejas ante mi ahijado.

- 

       Los pensamientos de Harry comenzaron a tomar otro rumbo, ahora pensaba en el pasado, el pasado, pasado antes de que él naciera. Cada vez sentía más deseos de haber podido conocer a sus padres. Permanecieron callados por el resto del camino, claro está que hasta que llegaron a la casa de Remus.

         Extrajo la jaula de Hedwig, quien dormitaba tranquilamente y luego alcanzó las maletas, los dos hombres que le acompañaban lo ayudaron, y juntos subieron al apartamento. Mientras arribaban por las escaleras, Harry tuvo que escuchar las reglas de su padrino de tener cuidado con los comentarios que hacía, puesto que allí todos los vecinos eran muggles, lo que no era algo tan difícil, después de haber vivido tanto años con ellos. Y más aún si eran los Dursley.  

         Era un apartamento pequeño y nada fuera de lo normal, pero sin embargo le encantaba. Bueno, ya el simple hecho de que no fuera ver más a sus tíos era más excitante que cualquier cosa. Tenía una gran ventana justo enfrente de la cocina, ésta estaba cubierta con unos telones cremas que procedían a difundir una luz muy tenue. El piso era liso y de mármol, las paredes eran totalmente blancas, parecían no tener ninguna mancha, o ninguna señal de suciedad.  Justo en el medio de la sala se hallaba una chimenea de madera clara, tenía algunos troncos muy pequeños esparcidos y un poco de hollín.  No obstante, había algo que le llamaba de más la atención, en la pared principal, resaltando mas que cualquier otro objeto, estaba un cuadro. Una pintura muy impactante, y lo extraño era que simplemente había una mujer, pero sus ojos no se fijaron más en su alrededor, se quedó maravillado al ver que en el cuello de aquella extraña mujer, colgaba una piedra, y precisamente esa piedra era la que captaba su atención. 

- Remus... Ese cuadro... Esa mujer que está allí... – Comenzó por hablar Harry, no sabía bien cómo tornar esa conversación, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle - ¿Quién es ella... y esa piedra...

- Ah sí, ese es el famoso cuadro de Remus ¿No? Esa mujer fue la que él amó más en toda su vida pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. Te tenemos una gran sorpresa. – Se aproximó a la cocina y abrió la puerta de ésta dejando al descubierto a unas cuantas personas.

- ¡Sorpresa! – La primera que gritó y a la que Harry le pudo reconocer la voz fue a su amiga Hermione. Allí estaban todos, las únicas personas que a él le interesaban. 

Muchos se le acercaron a revolverle el cabello o a darle unas palmaditas en forma de felicitación, incluso recibió abrazos y besos. Eso era lo que él siempre había querido. Una familia. Ya la tenía y obviamente se conformaba con ello. No era difícil estar satisfecho con tanta gente que lo apreciaba, porque no solamente era por su fama, realmente le querían, le querían con cariño. 

Se quedó impresionado, la cocina estaba perfectamente arreglada, con muchos dulces y personas. No tenía una gran decoración, pero eso no era lo importante, para él que todos ellos estuvieran allí significaba mucho más que buenos regalos o cualquier otra cosa. Mejor sorpresa que esa no le habían podido dar. Con una gran sonrisa se acercó a cada uno de ellos y les saludó formalmente, su expresión mostraba felicidad, de verdad se sintió muy bien de pronto. Tanto así que el asunto del sueño y los otros problemas se esfumaron.

- Ven Harry, quiero presentarte a alguien – Sirius lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta una chica que estaba de espaldas cerca de la mesa de comida. Le tocó ligeramente el hombro y ésta volteó – Ella es Krystel y… - Muy cerca de ella se hallaba un hombre que al parecer su padrino también le quería presentar, y efectivamente, le llamó por su nombre y éste se acercó a saludar – Él es Christopher. Lo verás mucho de ahora en adelante porque será tu profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras. Chris, aquí está, ¿Verdad que es idéntico a James?

- Sí, bien parecidos. Es una lástima que James no pudo criarlo, sería más que una copia. ¿Viste Krys? James con diecisiete años. Aquellos tiempos... – Según lo que pudo observar su futuro profesor y aquella mujer tenían algún tipo de parentesco, puesto que tenían la misma mirada y los dos tenían el mismo color de ojos.

- Es tan lindo. James siempre fue lindo de joven, sólo que esos ojos… Iguales a los de Lily. Incluso igual de expresivos – Sin ningún motivo acarició la mejilla de Harry y sonrió – Espero que cuando crezcas encuentres una mujer igual a Lily.

- Eso está muy difícil – Comentó su padrino – Mujeres así no se encuentran todos los días.

- Pero hombres como tú sí, Black – Le dijo Krystel entre risas – Y muchos. Mentira Sirius, hombres guapos hay muchos, pero con tu sentido del humor no – Le besó la mejilla y se fue.

- Ya sé lo que vas a decir… - Christopher miró hacia abajo tratando de contener la risa – "Las mujeres no saben apreciar lo bueno" – Dijeron los dos al unísono. Comenzaron a reírse descontroladamente y fue en ese instante que Harry aprovechó para escaparse.

Buscaba a sus amigos, quería hablar un buen rato con ellos, lo más seguro era que no los viera después de esa fiesta. No los halló, quizás estaban juntos, después de todo eran novios, a lo mejor se estaban reconciliando. Prefirió dejarlo de esa forma e ir a charlar con otra persona. Entre todos se encontró con la señora Weasley, no hizo falta que se le acercara puesto que ella misma lo hizo. Lo atrapó en un gran abrazo y le plasmó unos cuantos besos en la frente. Con una gran sonrisa le medio gritó un "Felicitaciones", luego se aproximaron los gemelos y Ginny, ya se le hacía extraño que esta última no le hubiese saludado. Le colocaron en manos unos regalos, después tendría tiempo de abrirlos, por ahora lo más importante era disfrutar del momento.

- ¿Qué has hecho de interesante Harry? – Preguntó George - ¿Le has jugado otra broma a tu primo? ¿Le pusiste cuernos como te dije?

- ¡George! Sabes que ya estás bastante grandecito como para la gracia – Le reprimió su madre – Ahora, estate tranquilo y no hagan nada loco que los estoy observando. 

- Si mamá – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo como niños obedientes - ¿Pero podemos explotar el apartamento? ¿No te molestas?

- Que remedio puedo usar con ustedes... Iré a hablar con Sirius, y si ven a Ron díganle que no sea maleducado y se venga a donde están todos – Y se marchó con esas últimas palabras.

- Nuestro hermanito hace más cosas malas que nosotros, desaparece de la nada y quién sabe con quien anda y qué hace... – Fred y George rieron juntos y luego se fueron a molestar a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Harry! – Hermione saltó a sus brazos y le ofreció un gran abrazo – Te andaba buscando ¿Cómo has estado? Muchas felicidades de nuevo – Iba muy bien vestida, no era una belleza natural, pero tampoco un desastre, además ya había aprendido a arreglarse bien por lo que se veía mucho mejor.

- Yo también te buscaba. He estado bien en lo que cabe… Sabes, con los Dursley nunca se está bien, pero ya eso cambiará, no tendré que verlos más y créeme, nada me hace más feliz ahora que eso. ¿y Ron, le has visto? – Hermione borró la sonrisa que llevaba y la cambió por una mueca triste. Bajó la mirada como si no quisiera revelar nada con ella.

- No lo sé… Es que hemos estado peleando un poco, creo que está enfadado conmigo. Harry… ¿Podemos hablar en privado? No es nada grave… es sólo que no quiero que toques este tema con Ron para que no empeore la cosa – El asintió – Pero ahora no... esperemos a que se vaya un poco de gente.

Ella parecía realmente muy triste, se notaba en su rostro. Le dolía ver a sus amigos peleados, nunca pensó que uno podría enamorarse de otro... Perro bueno, sucedió, ya no podían cambiar nada, y menos aún reparar una relación de amistad que ya no servía.  Ya no serían un trío, ahora Harry tendría que repartirse entre Ron y Hermione. Las cosas de la vida...

La chica se fue alejando de Harry, y se encaminó a la mesa de bebidas, donde aún se hallaban Christopher y su hermana. Les saludó alegremente y se sirvió enseguida un vaso lleno de licor. A Harry le pareció bastante extraño, se acercó un poco a ella para cerciorarse de que de verdad estaba tomando licor, y efectivamente. Prefirió no hacerle ningún comentario para no herirla y entristecerla más de lo que ya estaba, así que se alejó y decidió hablar con alguien más.

Hermione se llevó el vaso a la boca y lo tomó de un solo trago. Tomando el ejemplo de Krystel, se sirvió otro. Miró alrededor, todos estaban muy felices conversando. Todos menos ella. No estaba feliz ni animada para querer estarlo. Sabía que había cometido un gran error al haber aceptado a Ron como novio. Nada debió pasar entre ellos. Debieron conservar su amistad, pero y qué podía hacerse ahora…

Observó a Krystel cuando estaba apunto de beber la copa que le había ofrecido su hermano. En ese momento sintió una sensación muy extraña que la obligó a dejar su copa a un lado. Su mente se bloqueó completamente y sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cuidadosamente la frotó. Algo le estaba pasando, una cantidad de letras pasaron por su cabeza como un rayo. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

*******************************

Se había ya llevado el vaso a la boca, había consumido el líquido que éste tenía adentro. Apenas pudieron pasar unos segundos. Unos segundos bastaron para que le robaran la vida a una persona. Ella se agarraba la garganta con as dos manos, tratando de luchar con el dolor. Pero era imposible. Estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo, afectando cada una de sus partes. Comenzó a toser. Muy fuerte. Todos fijaron la vista en su persona, asustados, preguntándose qué le pasaba. ¿Se está ahogando? Se les escuchaba a algunas voces preguntar ¿Se está muriendo? Murmuraban otras. Pero ella estaba más asustada que todos.

Hermione la observaba inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. La mujer que acababa de conocer esa noche se estaba muriendo, y ella que estaba detrás no hacía nada para evitarlo. Krystel se cayó al suelo retorciéndose por un dolor que todos desconocían, o quizás no todos. Le parecía muy extraño que de un segundo a otro le haya dado un ataque así, cuando de paso se veía tan saludable. Se agachó a ayudarle pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había sangre deslizándose por su boca. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos como platos y de ellos rodaban algunas cortas lágrimas.

- Cómo pudo pasar? – Preguntó Sirius lanzándose en el piso para abrazar el cuerpo de Krystel. Tenía una expresión de total sufrimiento que hizo que su corazón se encogiese.

- Lo último que hizo fue tomar de éste vaso – Señaló su hermano Christopher, con lágrimas en los ojos – Debe tener algo...

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez «**Debe tener algo… Debe tener algo**» E hicieron que reaccionara. El contenido del vaso había sido el causante de la muerte de Krystel.

*******

Despertó de su trance. Enseguida miró a Krystel y exclamó a viva voz:

- ¡No lo bebas! – La mujer se volteó a ver a la chica, y sin esperarlo, Hermione alzó su brazo como si fuese a abofetearla y le echó la copa contra el piso.

El sonido del los pequeños trocitos de vidrio resonó por todo el apartamento, logrando que se guardara un ligero silencio. Las miradas se dirigieron severamente hacia Hermione, la cual estaba más impresionada que los otros invitados. Pasmada, la chica de cabellos marrones y alborotados salió corriendo de la cocina y se perdió de vista.

Ninguno se movió. Esperaron a que alguien reaccionara y fuese a investigar el extraño suceso... Pero nadie pensaba hacerlo. Krystel respiraba fuerte y llevaba una mano en el pecho. No tenían idea de lo que había ocurrido, y no parecían interesarse en saberlo.

- Iré a ver a Hermione – Murmuró Remus a Sirius.

El hombre salió de la cocina y persiguió el sonido del llanto. Le preocupaba algo... Como si eso le hubiese sucedido antes, y no precisamente con Hermione. Llegó hasta el baño y tocó tres veces suavemente. La chica continuaba llorando y sin querer responder. Intentó abrir la puerta, sabiendo que obviamente estaría cerrada con seguro, incluso le habló un poco, pero sin obtener resultados positivos.

- Alohomora – Susurró Remus con la varita en manos.

La puerta se abrió. Allí estaba ella, sentada en el retrete, con el rostro cubierto por sus manos. Gimiendo ligeramente. Él no sabía exactamente qué decir ni qué hacer. Decidió seguir sus instintos y abrazarla amistosamente. Ella aceptó la muestra de afecto, y lloró en los brazos de Remus.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Preguntó él con tranquilidad.

- No lo sé... – Esa fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de la chica. Entendía que por esos momentos ella sólo quería desahogarse sin palabras.

- Tranquila... todo está bien... Piensa por ahora que no ha pasado nada. Cuando estés calmada reflexiona sobre lo ocurrido, no vale la pena hacerlo mientras estás en este estado...

Se quedaron unos minutos en el baño. Después el hombre la ayudó a lavarse la cara y la acompañó hasta la cocina.

Cuando entraron todos actuaban muy normales, como si nada hubiese pasado. Incluso Krystel, hablaba animadamente con su hermano y Sirius. Sin embargo Hermione sabía que muy por dentro todos ansiaban saber por qué había tomado esa actitud... Y si tan sólo ella misma lo supiera...

- ¿Quieres bailar Herms? – Le propuso su novio tratando de hacerla olvidar – Vamos, te divertirás.

- No... gracias de todas formas Ron, pero prefiero irme a descansar – Después de rechazarlo se dirigió al cuarto de visita.

Ron la siguió preocupado. Sabía que su relación con Hermione no estaba yendo del todo bien... sabía también que en cualquier momento todo acabaría, pero no podía perder ventaja ni por un segundo. Debía estar a su lado ahora que estaba deprimida. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar sobre ambos, para aclarar aquellos pequeños inconvenientes que se creaban poco a poco.

Se recostó en la misma cama donde ella estaba y le acarició el cabello dulcemente. La chica lloraba de nuevo. Él le preguntó por lo de Krystel, tampoco le contestó esa vez. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si ni ella misma sabía por qué lo había hecho? Era una razón desconocida para él tanto como para ella.

- Vamos Herms... Sabes que bien puedes confiar en mí... – Le murmuró al oído el chico. Ella no le prestó mucha atención, sólo permanecía pensando.

¿Cómo podía animar a Hermione si no se dejaba? Se acercó más a su novia y le besó tiernamente el cuello. Rodó sus manos por aquél cuerpo femenino, y buscó respuesta a sus actos. No obstante, ella no se movió... Ni pareció sentir aquellos mimos. Él insistió entonces, buscaba sus labios, pero como no lo consiguió simplemente prosiguió en besar los hombros de la muchacha. Lentamente bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de su acompañante, y descubrió un poco la camisa...

- Ron ¡Basta! Necesito estar sola... – Le pidió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Está bien... Lo siento... No lo volveré a hacer... Lo prometo – Se levantó de la cama y se esfumó enfadado de la habitación.

- Sólo quiero estar sola... – Repitió para sí misma.

********

Harry y Ron resolvieron irse a dormir. La reunión ya había acabado, ambos estaban agotados. Después de todo no había resultado ser algo innovador. Posteriormente al incidente de Hermione habían quedado bastante preocupados, y ni cantar cumpleaños había borrado de sus cabezas la imagen de lo que pasó. Ella no solía arrojar copas al suelo porque quisiese, algo le había ocurrido... Y ese "algo" la había impulsado a hacerlo.

El pelirrojo concilió el sueño primero. En cambio Harry por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba. Seguía pensando en aquél sueño... ¿Significaría de verdad algo? No quería que todos muriesen... Eso no pasaría realmente, pero a lo mejor tenía alguna clave.

Sin descartar la posibilidad de que el sueño indicase algo en específico, logró poco a poco cerrar los párpados sin conciencia cierta. 

"La muerte está a tu alrededor Harry..".

¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

"No quieras ser ciego, menos cuando sabes que algo anda mal..."

No quiero serlo... Jamás he querido... Yo lo único que quiero es...

"Defender a tus amigos"

Pues... sí...

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Quizás **eso es lo que crees**"

¿Y cómo podría diferenciarlo? Si lo creo, lo hago...

"¿No te importa tu vida? ¿Para qué interesarse en los demás, si arriesgas tu propia vida?"

Ellos harían lo mismo.

"¿Cómo te convences tanto de ello?"

Lo sé... Aún no me has respondido ¿Quién eres?

"Sólo una voz... Me interesa saber qué piensas, nada más eso. Puedes relajarte, no es una especie de análisis... simplemente una charla"

¿Con qué propósito?

"Tal vez hasta te sirva... Digo, podrías aclarar tus propias ideas"

¿Quieres decir que no debo preocuparme por mis amigos?

"No precisamente... Pero deberías fijarte un poco más en tu propia vida"

Lo hago... Sino ¿Cómo podría salvar la de los demás?

"Harry... No estás seguro de lo que dices ¿Verdad?"

En estos momentos no estoy seguro de nada...

"..."

¿Llanto? ¿De dónde proviene?

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo estaba igual, Ron aún continuaba dormido, la luz estaba apagada... Pero... Se escuchaba aún el llanto. Era una mujer. El ruido era débil, apenas lograba escuchar algunos gemidos, estaba seguro que era Hermione. Algo obvio apartando el hecho de lo que había sucedido en la tarde, puesto que ella era la única chica en el apartamento.

Recorrió el pasillo que daba con la sala, para luego ir al cuarto donde se hospedaba Hermione. La voz se hacía cada vez más cercana. Entró en la habitación, y en efecto, la encontró a ella sollozando. Al principio no supo como reaccionar, ella no solía llorar de esa forma. Ron y él la consideraban hasta más fuerte que ellos mismos. Había sido algo difícil de admitir. 

Dio unos pasos silenciosos hasta llegar a la cama, Hermione parecía ni enterada. Se agachó y la observó fijamente por unos segundos. Ella estaba de espalda, con las sábanas cubriendo hasta el cuello. Lentamente Harry fue colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica. Enseguida ella se puso rígida, hasta que él comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente. Allí pudo reconocer a su amigo, no le hizo falta verlo para saber que se trataba de Harry.

Rápidamente la muchacha se volteó y lo abrazó, pero antes de ello Harry se levantó para sentarse en la cama, bien sabía cuál sería la reacción de su amiga. La dejó llorar, le mimó como a una niña pequeña y al final a miró directamente a los ojos. Los de ella aún estaban colmados de lágrimas, bastantes tristes y decaídos, sin embargo profesaban un dulce agradecimiento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Harry? Ya es tarde... – Preguntó su amiga saliendo del juego de miradas.

- No podía dormir... Y escuché que alguien lloraba, entonces... – Ella rió y lo interrumpió bromeando.

- Obviamente no te ibas a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que alguien lloraba ¿A qué sí? – Él le sonrió.

- Sí... obviamente. 

Volvieron a sumirse en un abrazo amistoso. Harry pudo recordar la primera vez que su amiga le había ofrecido un caluroso abrazo. En el primer curso, justo antes de enfrentarse con Voldemort. La recordaba como una de las mejores demostraciones de afecto que había recibido jamás.

- Lo mejor es que vayas a dormir, después no te despiertas mañana – Le recomendó la chica con una sonrisa – Gracias por venir, ya me siento mejor.

- No me des las gracias... Hasta mañana – Ella le respondió igualmente con un "Hasta mañana", agregando luego unos "Dulces sueños".

- Creo que prefiero no soñar – Comentó él saliendo de la habitación, dejándola a ella pensativa.

***********

El clima seguía sin favorecer, la mañana era nublada y con aspecto grisáceo. Todos desayunaban excepto Harry. Al parecer no se había levantado todavía. Sirius parecía preocupado, terminó por abandonar la mesa en busca de su ahijado. Los demás permanecieron en silencio, dejando a un lado los comentarios.

Apenas tocó la puerta de la habitación de Harry, el sonido de una regadera se extinguió. Enseguida el chico abrió la puerta y vio a su padrino. El muchacho llevaba puesta una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y tenía unas grandes ojeras, apartando el hecho de que parecía bastante dormido. Harry intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero lo que logró fue que Sirius se asustara más aún por el estado en que estaba.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha sucedido? ¿Te asustó el coco en la noche o qué? O te has fugado para pasar la noche con otra persona...

- Tranquilo... sólo fue que no dormí bien. Ya me iba a desayunar, puedes tranquilizarte... – Lo calmó Harry.

- ¿Calmarme teniendo un ahijado zombi? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Vamos, apúrate, para que comas y se te quite la cara de fantasma que tienes...

El chico tomó una bata de baño y salió tras el hombre mayor. Pronto llegaron al comedor, y se sentaron en silencio. Hermione sonrió por unos segundos y luego continuó comiendo. Así lo hicieron todos sin pronunciar palabra. Hasta que terminaron y alguien tocó el timbre del apartamento.

Era la madre de Ron, venía en busca de él, irían a visitar a Charlie antes de que se casase con Saphire, su prometida. Molly los invitó a todos animadamente y luego apresuró a Ron porque llegarían tarde. Así la situación fue quedando cada vez más silenciosa. Harry se fue a su cuarto con pasos rápidos, seguido por Hermione, a la cual le interesaba bastante saber la razón del comportamiento de uno de sus mejores amigos.

El chico de cabellos azabache cerró la puerta de la habitación, primero dejando entrar a su amiga. Se recostó sobre la cama, indicándole a ella que también lo hiciera. Guardaron distancia, y por un rato vieron al vacío.

- ¿Soñaste algo extraño? ¿Fue eso lo que no te dejó dormir? – Interrogó la chica observándole con dulzura.

- No me mires así... No hace falta que me cuides como a un niño pequeño, estoy bien, sólo no pude dormir bien ayer... Eso fue todo – Respondió él con amargura.

- Sí, ya sé que no tuviste buen sueño, pero fue por algo ¿No? No trates de engañarme Harry, sabes que nos preocupamos por ti. Quizás tuviste una pesadilla, o recordaste algo que te inquieta...

- Te dije que no ocurre nada... Pero si quieres hacer algo por mí, te agradecería que me hablaras de otra cosa... Para despejar un poco la mente – Hermione le miró negando con la cabeza – Bien... Luego te contaré... ahora sólo háblame de otra cosa ¿Sí?

- ¿No prefieres que te deje dormir? Voy a prepararte un té. Mi madre siempre eme lo hacía cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, de seguro te servirá – Salió sin más preámbulos, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Durante el trayecto hacia la cocina, se encontró con Sirius, quien le preguntó bastante nervioso acerca de la actitud de Harry. Ella simplemente contestó "Él está bien", a lo que Sirius enseguida agregó "¿Debo tomarlo para bien o para mal?" Hermione sonrió y lo dejó hablando solo.

Tranquilamente preparó el té, por suerte estaba todo lo necesario. No tardó más de diez minutos. Tomó un vaso de cerámica y calentó el contenido. Luego se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación de Harry, sin volverse a tropezar con Sirius. Escuchó unas voces, las reconoció enseguida. Eran Remus y el chico de la cicatriz, ambos hablando con calma sobre lo que sucedía. Lo único que llegó a escuchar con perfección fue la pregunta de Harry acerca aquél cuadro que estaba en la sala.

- ¿Quién es exactamente ella? – Cuestionó el joven con gesto dudoso.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Se te ha aparecido en sueño o algo así? – Contestó con otra pregunta. Harry se quedó pensativo «Si le miento, me dirá de buenas quién es. »

- Pues sí... ayer soñé con ella, pero no habló, no hizo nada, sólo permaneció callada frente a mí – Mintió el chico.

- Creo que su espíritu no está en paz, no debes preocuparte...

- ¿Quién era? – Volvió a peguntar resaltando las dos palabras.

- Una mujer bastante especial, murió antes de que nacieras, conoció a tus padres, incluso a Sirius...

- Era tu novia... – Cada vez iba reaccionando más, ¿Por qué tanto interés por esa mujer? Ni había llegado a conocerla... – Gracias.

- Perdonen... ¿Interrumpo? – Hermione llegó con una bandeja en manos. Remus negó ligeramente, y se marchó sin palabras – Aquí tienes tu té. Espero que te caiga bien...

Harry lo bebió e intentó caer en sueño. Mientras tanto, Hermione terminaba los deberes escolares, así adelantaba y no estaba sufriendo los últimos días. Empezó con un trabajo sobre las "banshee". «Cuando alguna de estas se presenta ante un irlandés es indicador de muerte para alguno de los miembros de la familia. Muchos las describen como mujeres altas y sumamente delgadas, con cabello blanco, un traje verde y una capucha gris.. – Leyó en su mente – Vaya.. entiendo por qué a Seamus no le agradan»

- Hermione – Llamó Sirius en voz baja, pensando que Harry estaría dormido.

- Allá voy... – Dijo ella cerrando el libro. Volteó a ver si su amigo descansaba, y parecía que sí, pero ¿Qué se lo aseguraba?

- Ven, acompáñanos a la sala... – Invitó el hombre con amabilidad. Ella asintió y lo siguió.

- ¿Has logrado hablar con Harry? – Le interrogó Remus.

- No... Cuando esté listo hablará, estoy segura... Debe estar confundido, mejor dejarlo así, es preferible no crear conflictos.

Se sentó en un sillón y aceptó unas galletas que le ofreció su ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Comió un poco y se quedó pensando en nada. De nuevo sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Se frotó suavemente, pero de nada sirvió, era más pronunciado aún. No aguantó y cerró los ojos. Sirius y Remus lo notaron enseguida, puesto que ella soltó un quejoso gemido. 

- ¿Qué te sucede Hermione?

*************************************

Estaban sonriendo. Ron, Ginny, los gemelos, Percy... La familia Weasley felicitaba alegremente a Charlie. La novia de él también estaba alegre. Le tomaba la mano a su prometido mientras reía graciosamente. Tenía el cabello marrón y unos deslumbrantes ojos café oscuro.

- Me alegra tanto que se casen – Dijo Molly alegremente – Es una gran felicidad la que nos traes hijo.

- Mamá... – Charlie pareció sonrojarse ante el comentario.

- Vale, ¡Brindemos por la felicidad! – Exclamó Fred con entusiasmo.

- Bien, buscaré un algunas botellas – Dijo Charlie abandonando el puesto al lado de Saphire.

Lo perdieron de vista apenas él entró a la bodega. El hombre rebuscó entre bebidas y más bebidas. Tomó algunas y las fue colocando en el suelo. Otras las colocó a un lado puesto que estaban vencidas. De pronto sintió una  presencia, no estaba completamente solo. Lo primero que pensó fue "Seguro son Fred y George haciendo una de sus bromillas"

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó entre risas. No obtuvo respuestas – Vamos, salgan, Freddy y Georgy, no caeré en sus trampas – Volteó para sorprenderlos, pero no se encontró precisamente con sus hermanos, y peor aún, la verdad era que no era ninguno de los invitados.

Parecía una sombra, estaba totalmente cubierto con una capa negra, y llevaba un cuchillo en manos. Charlie no gritó ni hizo movimiento alguno, se quedó blanco al sólo ver la herramienta que tenía su acompañante. El desconocido dio un paso a frente, preparado para atacarle. Justo en ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina, rápidamente le escuchó advertir con un exclamativo "¡Cuidado!", entonces...

*****************************

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – Gritaban los dos adultos, intentando lograr que la joven abriera sus ojos y reaccionase.

- Charlie... – Nombró ella aún con los ojos cerrados. Luego cayó débilmente sobre el pecho de Sirius, el cual no dejó de mirar a Remus extrañado.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede en esta casa? – Le preguntó sin conocimiento alguno.

- O ¿Qué le sucede a Hermione? – Ambos la miraron sin tener idea de lo que le pasaba.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien, fin del primer capítulo :P No muy entretenido ¿Verdad? Bueno, de igual forma espero sus comentarios XD No me estoy guiando del quinto libro puesto que el fic ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo.

Primer capítulo dedicado a Karolyna Silver.

**Para el segundo capítulo:**

Harry y Hermione se van del apartamento y se encuentran con cierto chico. Siguen las noches sin sueño y algunas sospechas nacen.

**Dibujos:**

El cuadro de la mujer: groups.msn.com/HarrPotterfics/misfanarts.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=212

Christopher Millian (Próximo profesor de DCLAO): groups.msn.com/HarrPotterfics/misfanarts.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=210

Christopher Millian y Krystel Millian (Hermanos): groups.msn.com/HarrPotterfics/misfanarts.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=211

**.:¤ Lis Jade Black ¤:.**


	2. ¿Nueva compañía?

**Capítulo 2:**

**¿Nueva compañía?**

**Visiones**

**Lis Jade Black**

- ¡Hermione! – Continuaron exclamando ambos sin obtener respuesta concreta. De pronto ella chilló escandalosamente y abrió los ojos asustada. Su mirada perdida reflejaba un temor inocente mezclado con desconcierto.

- Charlie…

- ¿Qué sucede con Charlie? – Preguntó finalmente Sirius. Hermione no quiso responder, salió corriendo a su habitación sin más palabras. 

Estaba confundida… Aquellas imágenes… No tenía ningún sentido. Era una tontería, seguramente un producto descaminado de su imaginación. Pero igual si lo era… ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca, o de la noche a la mañana era vidente? Fuera pérdida de cordura o verdadera visiones, le preocupaba. Tenía que encontrar la razón de esos sucesos antes que la creyeran loca… o al menos antes de que ella misma admitiera su propia locura.

Entre sus enredos y gritos mudos de desesperación, recorrió el pasillo en busca de una habitación que, hace tan sólo cinco segundos, creía saber donde se ubicaba. Se tropezó entonces con Harry, que también cargaba travesuras mentales en la cabeza. Su expresión adormilada denotaba cierta confusión, pero de repente sonrió y murmuró cerca de su oído:

- Vayámonos de aquí.

Sorprendida ante la propuesta de su amigo, pero a la vez ilusionada por salir de ese ambiente, aceptó. El callejón Diagon, nada mal, ¿Qué podría pasar estando allá? Lo que fuera, esperaba que mejorase la situación que estaba pasando. Mientras no escapasen sin permiso todo estaba bien, y precisamente esa era una de las condiciones de Hermione.

- Hecho, ahora mismo se lo aviso a Sirius – Aclaró Harry sonriente.

Voltearon en dirección contraria y se dirigieron a la sala. Los dos adultos miraban callados aquel hermoso retrato, recordando cosas que quizás alguna vez prometieron olvidar. Lo imaginaba… Podía figurarse que las circunstancias creaban un mar de confusiones y miedos, que por ser tan personales, inventaban su propio campo de protección hasta que la bala triunfal de la derrota le atravesaba fácilmente. Mostraban temor… pero sin querer se destruían a sí mismos.

Trataba de entender qué estaba ocurriendo con su mejor amigo, por ejemplo. Podía empezar, claro estaba, por el hecho de que desconocía la causa de su propia **"crisis mental". **Tal vez si dejase de pensar en las cosas de una manera tan… tan dramática, no lo vería todo de la peor forma. Entonces, volviendo al punto, ¿Qué mejor que un viaje al Caldero Chorreante con su mejor amigo? Sí, en definitiva aquella había sido una ingeniosa ocurrencia.

Entraron ansiosos a la sala, aún Sirius y Remus permanecían allí sentados, sonrieron al ver a los chicos, así que éstos también le devolvieron la sonrisa. Tranquilamente se sentaron y fueron expresando su propuesta. Ambos adultos parecían no estar en desacuerdo con la idea, por lo que Harry y Hermione, aún más emocionados, terminaron por pedirles  que les llevaran al Caldero Chorreante.

- Bien… Pero si empacan sus cosas en menos de cinco minutos…preparan un baño de espumas y me dan un masaje en los pies… y en la espalda tampoco estaría mal, tengo un dolor terrible… - Los jóvenes miraron a Sirius ariscamente, hasta que él dibujó en su rostro una sonrisita nerviosa y burlona – Con ellos no se puede jugar… - Susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo escucharan -  Tranquilos… Era una broma, los llevaré en cuanto estén listos.

Salieron tranquilos de la sala a empacar sus cosas. Un poco extrañados por la facilidad con que lograron su objetivo, pero satisfechos por su éxito. Seguramente les habían dejado ir por lo preocupados que estaban ante los acontecimientos… O simplemente los adultos no se daban cuenta de lo que podía ocurrir estando ellos solos en esas circunstancias.

- Será un año complicado – Comentó Remus.

- Sin duda alguna – Respondió Sirius ante el comentario – Me preocupan los dos… y empiezo a creer que esta inquietud será duradera.

- Y ahora puedo sentirla…

- ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que odio cuando hablas así… a lo loco, para ti solo – Dijo el hombre sin entender.

- Ella está de vuelta. Me figuro que algo malo está pasando, puesto que ella no volvería si no fuera por una ocasión especial.

- Ah… Te refieres a **Jade**…

- A ella misma.

- Bien chicos, aquí están. Cualquier cosa me mandan a Hedwig, cuídense mucho y no vayan a hacer cositas malas – Remus le ofreció un codazo a su amigo y dijo amablemente:

- Espero que la pasen bien.

Frente a la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, después de un viaje a través de trasladores, se despidieron de los que cordialmente les habían acompañado y entraron sin más cortesías. Tenían un poco de hambre y les invadía una sed espantosa, así que fueron directamente por algo de comer.

El ambiente estaba un poco alborotado, de igual forma se alegraron de estar allí. Cansados, pidieron dos habitaciones continuas, y tres minutos después de recibir sus llaves se sentaron a comer. Ninguno sabía de qué conversar, pero mientras más silencio había entre los dos, más incómodos se sentían. Comenzaron a fijarse en la gente de su alrededor, todas sonrientes y alegres por el tiempo de descanso. Nadie les pareció conocido y sin embargo sintieron envidia. 

- Aquí tienen la comida jóvenes – Profirió un hombre de aspecto humilde y desgastado, interrumpiendo por completo sus pensamientos.

- Gracias – Pronunciaron al unísono.

Ya cuando el sujeto se hallaba lejos, Hermione tomó aire y se decidió por completo a decir al menos dos palabras: ¨ Buen provecho ¨ dijo estúpidamente tras su difícil decisión, avergonzada por no lograr establecer mejor comunicación que esa… Más aún con su mejor amigo.

- Escucha Hermione… Sé que esto resulta muy incómodo, y realmente no me gustaría que el resto nuestra estadía sea de esta manera.

- Dime tú entonces Harry… Dímelo… ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Los ojos de la chica parecieron tornarse llorosos, mientras su expresión mezclaba tristeza con total desentendimiento ante el asunto.

- No lo sé… Todo resulta tan confuso… Verás, tuve un sueño. Era una voz… No podía ver quién era, pero me decía cosas muy extrañas.

- Quizás esté intentando prevenirte algo. 

- No, no lo creo… No entiendo… Es como si asegurara que debo cuidarme y prestarle más atención a mi vida. – Después de ese comentario Hermione le miró preocupada.

- Harry, creo que deberías hacerlo… Digo, no me gustaría que te pasase algo malo, y pues este año… pasaran muchas cosas, de eso estoy segura.

- Aún así… me parece tan extraño.

- ¿Qué?

- Esa voz… No es nada bueno.

Ella permaneció en silencio. Le dolía ver a Harry tan decaído y no poder hacer nada… O mejor dicho, no saber qué hacer al respecto. Comieron sin más palabras, como dos adolescentes en su primera cita, tímidos a cualquier frase o mirada. Después simplemente el sueño los venció, y cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación.

Al entrar, Hermione suspiró hondamente, dejando las maletas a un lado.  Al instante comenzó a deslizar la túnica por sus hombros, quitándose posteriormente las otras prendas. Al quedar en ropa interior, tomó su bata de dormir y se la colocó con rapidez. Miró a su alrededor… Todo estaba tan tranquilo…callado… 

_De pronto se sintió tan sola…_

_Quiso volver… volver a esa época donde todo parecía tan sencillo._

Cuando sus padres cuidaban de ella… Sus padres… Había compartido tan poco con ellos últimamente. Se sentía culpable, no lo negaba, sin embargo no hacía nada. Empezaba a distanciarse de tantas cosas… Su vida cambiaba de una forma tan particular y drástica.

- Eres una dramática Hermione Granger – Se dijo en un tono ciertamente irónico – Debería escribir novelas.

Analizando bien su situación, recordó que estaba olvidando un aspecto muy importante de lo llamado ahora ¨ vida sentimental ¨. Estaba seducida por el hecho de tener un novio formal, aunque ello implicase el repudio propio por la simple razón de que odiaba esa clase de actitudes. Era un comportamiento estúpido, lo sabía, pero ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo entonces? De pronto lo que más odiaba se estaba convirtiendo en algo usual en su vida.

Desde pequeña había sentido una diferencia entre su forma de pensar y la de su entorno. Era doloroso, realmente no sabía si quería amoldarse a su ambiente y **encajar**, o simplemente soportar y callarse ante la indiferencia de los demás. Una terrible indecisión se había apoderado de ella en esos años, y lo peor era que no tenía nadie con quien hablar sobre ello. Uno de esos momentos en los que se había sentido aún más sola.

Sola… Sí, sola a pesar de tener a Harry y  Ron. Tenía miedo, no quería que ellos creyeran que estaba loca. Otro gran error, ¿Para qué estaban entonces los amigos? ¿O es que ella realmente no valoraba la amistad? Quizás no tenía suficiente confianza en sí misma…El caso terminaba siendo que, aunque odiaba esa clase de comportamientos, éstos se volvían parte íntima de su vida. Quería a Ron, pero no exactamente como él quería… Más como un amigo, como lo que siempre debieron ser.

******* Flash back******

- Hermione… - Sus mejillas se enrojecían más de lo acostumbrado. Era de noche, estaban solos en la sala común, y el chico muy cerca de confesar algo muy importante – Bueno… Verás… Yo… Tu me… es decir…. Lo que intento decirte es que… Yo… Hace un tiempo que t

- ¿Qué sucede Ron? – Preguntó ella tontamente.

- ¿Recuerdas el año pasado cuando estabas haciendo una poción con Malfoy, y él se te acercó mucho, entonces yo me abalancé contra él? – Hermione asintió aún sin comprender – Pues… Actué así porque… porque yo…

- ¡Ah! – Profirió ella cabizbaja y apenada, sin saber cuál era exactamente el propósito de interrumpirle.

- Porque tu… tu-tu me gu-gusta-tabas, es decir de hecho me-me… me… - Bajó su mirada y cerró los ojos para captar mayor seguridad – Me gustas.

Paralizada por la confesión de su amigo, y con el temor de herirlo de cualquier forma, su primera opción fue… ¨ El darle una oportunidad ¨. No pensó en el error, en el grandísimo error que eso sería dentro de un buen tiempo, sólo actuó de forma impulsiva y mintió de una forma tan cruel que, de una u otra forma, eso jamás se borraría de su conciencia.

- Pues… - Dudó nada más tres segundos, y luego dijo – Tú también me gustas Ron.

- ¡¿En serio?! – Exclamó después de unos segundos, mientras trataba de analizar lo que había dicho su amiga. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como soles, y brillaron como estrellas. 

El corazón de ella se oprimió, había mentido como nunca, y todo se le derrumbó cuando el chico enseguida gritaba alegremente: "¡No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso! Estaba tan asustado de que no fuera así… ¡Eres maravillosa! Ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que decírtelo aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a un rechazo ¡Pero mira! ¡Menos mal que me decidí!". Y si nada más la felicidad de su amigo tenía que resultar reconfortante, ya nada de lo relacionado lo haría.

No estaba mirándolo pero sin embargo lo sintió. Aquel brusco, áspero, salvaje, aunque de suponerse "tierno" primer beso. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir fluidamente de sus ojos, el beso que toda chica sueña, el ideal, el que más tarde sería administrado en la caja de los buenos recuerdos, había pasado a ser, tristemente, todo lo contrario.

- ¿Qué pasa Herms? – Preguntó él viendo a su "novia" llorando - ¿Hice algo mal? ¡O no! ¡Ya sé! Debe ser la emoción… Te amo.

Entonces lo volvió a hacer. Unió sus labios con los de ella, en intentó en lo posible hacer de ese un buen momento. Y era una lástima que Hermione no sintiera nada… Ni siquiera con esfuerzo…

- Sí Ron… es por la emoción…

- ¡Me haces tan feliz! Te quiero…

****** Fin del flash back ******

Lloró de nuevo… Como aquella vez. Desde entonces había pretendido sentimientos, e ilusionado falsamente a un chico que no se lo merecía. Todo por ser cobarde… Pudo evitar el dolor prolongado, pero no… quiso alargar la verdad con una mentira que al final heriría mucho más.

- Bajaré por un poco de agua… Sí… No me iría nada mal – Se secó las lágrimas y salió de la habitación sigilosamente.

Ya todo estaba silencioso para ese entonces. Eran las tres de la madrugada, sin darse cuenta el tiempo había transcurrido velozmente mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Apenas unas velas alumbraban levemente el lugar. En la mesa del bar estaba puesta una jarra de agua, unos cuantos vasos al lado y… ¿Unos quejidos? No… no eran precisamente eso, más bien unos murmullos.

Como era tan poca la luz, no lograba divisar bien la posición del sujeto, pero al final eso no hizo falta. Una sombra se agitó tras su espalda y cayó bruscamente sobre su cuerpo. Asustada, intentaba buscar el rostro del extraño, mientras que éste sólo se movía más y más. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse debido a que el sujeto estaba, por decir, tocando de más. Turbada, trataba de liberarse de aquella sombra, pero le era difícil moverse.

- Maldito… - Murmuraba arrastrando las palabras, haciéndolas casi incomprensibles, soltando también un fuerte olor a licor.

- ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!

- Que… hip… divertido… irse…

- ¿Qué..? 

Y cuando lo divisó… no lo podía creer. El chico, que estaba ebrio por completo y cargaba un aspecto de desencanto total era nada más que…

- ¿DRACO? – Interrogó asombrada - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Hueles a… ush… a demonio…

- ¿Acaso has (hip) olido uno? – Rió el muchacho con gracia – Qué ironía… Hermione Granger… Estoy totalmente ebrio y tengo a la cerebrito del colegio justo…hip... debajo – Aclaró al final con malicia.

- ¡Suéltame pervertido! – Exclamó ella tratando de soltarse - ¡No me toques degenerado!

- ¡Estoy borracho! ¿Qué esperas? Tengo unas increíbles ganas de besar a una sangre sucia, que sucia coincidencia ¿No? – Rió aún más.

- ¡Suéltala ya Malfoy! – Exclamó el chico de la cicatriz a lo lejos – Siempre con tus asquerosidades.

Harry, que había estado observando la escena, se encaminó a paso largo hacia su amiga, e intentó quitarle de encima a Draco. Ella estaba completamente asustada, pero aún así, parecía sentir compasión por el chico. Seguramente había tenido problemas en casa y como resultado de todo un lío, había terminado escapando sin nada… Lo suponía porque últimamente Lucius Malfoy había aparecido como aliado de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el diario El Profeta, de seguro estaba insoportablemente furioso. No obstante, cuando él empezó a rodar sus manos por las piernas descubiertas de la chica, ella enseguida se agitó ahogando un grito.

El muchacho de la cicatriz, por la rabia lo levantó por fin de un golpe, alejándolo lo suficiente de su amiga. Hermione se cubrió un poco más con los brazos, abochornada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y enseguida profirió:

- Harry… Sé que sonará ilógico y precipitado por mi parte… pero…Llévalo a tu habitación – Ni ella misma se creía aquello… -  deja que pase allí la noche – Propuso finalmente con tono serio, más bien ordenándole a su amigo que lo hiciera.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Es Malfoy! ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos por qué está aquí! ¡Puede ser que haya cometido algún delito!

- Porque no te rebajarás al nivel de su crueldad. ¿No ves? Es obvio que escapó de casa y no tiene absolutamente nada de dinero…Recuerda lo que dice El Profeta… - Eso último lo dijo en menos volumen, pero se dio cuenta de que Harry no sabía nada al respecto por la mueca de desconcierto que obtuvo.

- ¡Vaya sorpresa! Malfoy sin dinero, ahora el mundo sí se acabará – Aclaró con sarcasmo, ignorando las señas de Hermione, mientras el chico rubio deliraba.

- ¿Olvidan que sigo aquí?

- ¡Cállate! – Exclamaron los amigos al instante.

Forzadamente tuvo que acceder. Hermione se había llevado a Harry a un rincón, y con calma le había explicado lo que posiblemente había ocurrido con Draco.

- Te digo que en El Profeta decía que estaban apunto de apresarlo… pero parece que él sale con sé que cuantas excusas y amenazas… Como siempre… Recuerdas los años anteriores ¿No?

- ¿Sólo a él?

- No seas tonto Harry… ¡A todos! Por algo están buscando tácticas para atraparlos a todos.

- No entiendo como es que no los han atrapado.

- Pues ese no es problema nuestro, así que simplemente llévalo a tu habitación y deja que descanse.

- Jo… ¿Por qué no a la tuya? – Ella le miró agudamente.

- No lo sé Harry… Quizás sea porque… Él está ebrio, es un abusivo y… ¡Ni siquiera tú y yo dormimos en la misma habitación!

- Lo siento… Es que me da mucha rabia tener que estar con… con ése.

Así Malfoy y Potter tuvieron que aceptar tolerarse uno al otro por toda una noche.

Por suerte la habitación que había tomado Harry tenía dos camas. Seguidamente después de entrar, el chico de la cicatriz apoyó a su "compañero" contra la pared mientras Hermione corría hacia el baño y preparaba una ducha. Los delirios de Draco se hacían cada vez más fastidiosos, y su tono de voz aumentaba de forma considerable, empezaban a temer que se crease un alboroto a causa de ello.

- Cállate – Le repetía el chico de gafas una y otra vez – Herms… esta fue una mala idea.

- Vamos Harry… Tráelo… - Su amigo obedeció, y con un poco de esfuerzo llegó hasta el baño.

- Genial, ahora hay que bañarlo – Añadió con tono irónico. Su compañera bufó ante el comentario y agregó:

- Dirás "Yo tengo que bañarlo", discúlpame Harry, pero no pienso aceptar que el primer hombre que vea y toque desnudo sea… sea él – Finalizó.

Salió riéndose burlonamente, dejando en definitiva a los dos muchachos solos. El joven de ojos verdes se resignaba a duchar a su, indiscutiblemente, enemigo. Así que bien tenía un gran dilema a causa de la bondad de su querida amiga. Para fin del caso, el chico se desvistió solo y se metió en la bañera. No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que se quedase totalmente dormido en el agua, y aunque esa no era obviamente la idea, era inevitable.

Impacientado, Harry le jaló de un brazo y le sacó medio cuerpo del agua. Sin embargo éste no parecía ni sentir molestia. Sintió deseos de usar su varita y desaparecerlo, pero antes de cometer una locura prefirió abstenerse. Optó por algo más práctico, le marcó un rudo golpe en el pecho que le hizo hasta querer vomitar. 

- Escúchame Malfoy, es completamente desagradable (Ya de por sí) tenerte al lado, así que podrás imaginarte lo repugnante que es tenerte al lado estando tú desnudo y borracho, por lo que te agradecería que…

- Cállate Potter. Alguien debería sellarte la boca de por vida, intento concentrarme ¿Qué traía la sangre sucia puesto? 

- Eres un asqueroso.

- Eso ya es cuento viejo, búscate otro… Además, ¿Crees que para mí es agradable estar contigo? Pues no, creo que ya sabrás la respuesta, así que sino te molesta…

- ¡Sí! ¡Me molesta sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme! ¡Resulta que ésta es MI habitación y que te estoy haciendo un incoherente, absurdo y completamente estúpido favor porque mi mejor amiga me lo ha pedido!

- ¿Terminaste? Bien… Porque no me vendría mal un poco de ropa limpia – Después de aquella humillación, el famoso _niño que vivi_ llego a un grado límite.

Su ira le hizo abalanzarse contra Draco, sin detenerse por el agua ni el estado en que éste estaba. Deshacer su rabia con golpes quizás en esos momentos no era lo más apropiado, pero no podía evitarlo, era un acto que hasta ese entonces aún no sabía controlar. Unos cuantos golpes y quejidos parecían ser suficientes para que ambos se sintieran "buenos luchadores" aunque ni ganasen.

Por el agotamiento acumulado del viaje más la pelea, Harry caminó calladamente hasta su cama y tiró su cuerpo de forma violenta sobre ella. Cerró inmediatamente los ojos e intentó dormir pretendiendo estar solo. Su acompañante aprovechó para salir de la bañera y vestirse con la misma ropa con la cual había llegado. Miró indeciso hacia todas las direcciones, y por el mareo cayó libertinamente en el suelo.

La habitación desprendía una suave sensación de tranquilidad. A pesar de los recientes acontecimientos lograba percibirse cierto aire de serenidad, el cual era perfecto para crear un poco de relajo. Seguía encendida la luz proveniente de los focos, pero ello no parecía ser una molestia para los chicos. La única ventana que había daba con una calle desértica, de la cual no procedía ninguna clase de ruido pero sí un poco de aire fresco, al menos lo suficiente para que los residentes no se sintiesen ahogados. Y por último, estaba carente de decoración. No habían cuadros de ningún tipo, mucho menos fotos, nada más un mueble fijado a la pared con el fin de servir de "guardarropas" y una mesita de noche al lado de cada cama.

- Potter… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con Granger en plenas vacaciones? Digo… casi acaban de comenzar… 

- Que te importa Malfoy – Contestó Harry casi entre susurros – Hazme un favor por primera vez en tu vida… Cállate y duérmete.

- Esos son dos favores.

- Eres tan… tan… Bien, ¿De qué quieres de que te hable? ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo se duerme, o qué? – El chico se levantó y se sentó cómodamente en la cama.

- La vida es un asco…

- Vaya, que profundo, ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta? – Preguntó sarcásticamente. Draco lo miró afligido, como nunca antes había mirado a otra persona.

- Escapé de casa – Logró señalar.

- Sí… eso imaginaba… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Interrogó Harry sin creerse que realmente le estaba hablando a Malfoy.

- No creo poder contártelo todo aunque quisieras Potter – Dijo volviendo a su antiguo tonito – Pero… la verdad es que odio a mi padre.

- Bienvenido al club.

- Oye, es en serio… No quiero… Siempre quise ser el hijo perfecto para él, pero estoy harto. Imagínate por un momento que te ha tocado odiar a tu padre. ¿No te sentirías mal? A él no le importa nada, solo él. Me usa para sus fines, créeme, el pretende hacerme creer que le importo, pero en realidad no quiere a nadie… Ni siquiera a mi madre.

A Harry le dolió un poco pensar en su padre… Deseaba haberlo conocido, haber compartido con él, sin embargo, no podía negar que hubiera detestado la idea de tener un padre como el de Draco Malfoy.

- Pero tu madre… ¿Cómo pudo acabar con él entonces?

- Se conocían desde niños… La verdad es que sus padres eran muy amigos, y terminaron por obligar a mi madre a casarse con… con _él. _Ella no pudo hacer nada… Es tan débil… Aunque para haber soportado a mi padre durante tantos años… La admiro. Es tan injusto que le haya tocado vivir eso… No se lo merecía. Siempre ha tenido que actuar como mi padre quiere, nunca le ha dado la oportunidad de ser como es, ni siquiera a la hora de criarme.

- Aja, perfecto, te has escapado… ¿Ahora qué? ¿Te olvidas que es tu padre el que tiene todo el poder sobre tu vida?

- Mi madre vendrá mañana al callejón Nockturn, me traerá el dinero suficiente… Supongo que después de este año buscaré algo que hacer… No quiero ver más a mi padre.

- No es así de sencillo…

- No. Pero por ahora déjame pensarlo así – Guardaron silencio por unos segundos – Entonces por qué están tú y Granger aquí.

- Decidimos venir. Nada más.

- Acaso ustedes dos son…

- Amigos, nada más. ¿Ahora si quieres dormir? – Sin mucho esfuerzo, logró evadir hablar de sus propios problemas. 

Se acostaron sin más que decir. Por fin tranquilidad total, aunque lamentablemente eso conllevaba a centrarse en pensar cosas, que por las circunstancias, prefería evitar. De todas formas, queriendo o no, recordó. Otra vez la imagen de la mujer del cuadro revivió en su mente. Había algo poderoso en esa pintura, algo fuera de lo normal, algo que le _llamaba…_ pero no lograba entender por qué. Si su espíritu, como decía Remus, no descansaba en paz, era porque algo malo le había ocurrido, y sin duda alguna, quería enderezarlo.

Al final logró dormir, no supo si Draco también, pero por su parte descansó. Pero soñó, como no dejaba de hacerlo últimamente. Estaba ella. La mujer del cuadro, con sus preciosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, la línea de su boca expresaba dolor, y sus manos señalaban con delicadeza aquella pieza… aquel collar…

Despertó relajada, alrededor de las diez de la mañana. La luz daba justo en sus ojos, de igual forma el estorbo se fue después de unos minutos. Después de enjabonarse la cara y lavarse los dientes, extrajo un pergamino y una pluma de su bolso. Pensó claramente lo que deseaba escribir, y al instante plasmó con su hermosa caligrafía una carta para Charlie.

_¡Hola Charlie!_

_Es Hermione, quería felicitarte por tu compromiso, espero que sean muy felices. Disculpa por no haber asistido a tu reunión. Quisiera saber cómo te encuentras, también mándales un saludo a todos por allá, ¿Están todos bien?_

_Hermione._

No estaba muy de acuerdo con enviar aquella tontería, pero necesitaba saber si lo que estaba viendo era una locura. Suspiró hondamente… Casualmente la jaula de Hedwig estaba en su habitación, ya le avisaría a Harry que la había enviado a mandar una carta. Ató la correspondencia a la pata de la lechuza y le indicó que la llevase donde Charlie, el hermano de Ron.

Tomó ropa limpia y se cambió. Recogió su cabello en una media cola y lavó su rostro, quedando lista para encontrarse con su amigo. Por fin podría enterarse que tal había pasado la noche con Malfoy. Bajó las escaleras sin mucha prisa, y al llegar abajo se encontró con los dos chicos como sospechaba. Les sonrió de forma exagerada, incluso podría decirse "sarcástica" y se sentó en la misma mesa. 

- ¿Qué tal la noche? – Después de preguntar, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita - ¿Pudieron descansar?

- Sí, de hecho, descansé como nunca antes – Respondió Draco mirando al suelo – Quizás porque no había dormido más de tres horas en las últimas semanas…

- Vaya… ¿Y tú Harry? – Los amigos cruzaron miradas repentinamente, en la de él había algo distinto.

- Bien… Aunque pude haber descansado mejor.

- Vaya indirecta Potter – Agregó el rubio con la ironía que le caracterizaba – Yo los dejo después de la comida, iré a verme con mi madre.

- Te acompañaremos – Dijo la chica enseguida – No tiene importancia ¿No? Harry y yo no tenemos nada que hacer…

- Como quieran – Finalizó secamente.

Les sirvieron el desayuno, unas tostadas con mermelada y dos huevos para cada uno, algo sencillo pero que podía cubrir un poco su apetito. En silencio ingirieron su comida, como si la presencia de otras personas en la mesa no existiese. Harry estaba encerrado en los recuerdos de sus sueños, Hermione se sentía preocupada por éste, y a Draco no parecía importarle si hablar o no, más bien era una alegría para él no tener que cruzar frase alguna.

Como habían acordado, Harry y Hermione acompañaron a Draco durante el trayecto hacia el Callejón Nockturn. Las miradas fulminantes perseguían a los tres chicos en todo momento, de igual manera era de esperarse, en ese lugar nada era suficientemente seguro. Los magos que recorrían aquellas calles tenían un aspecto tosco, imponente y sombrío, a Hermione no estaba haciéndole ninguna gracia los que se le acercaban a ofrecerle "cosas interesantes".

Sin mirar al frente por culpa de la curiosidad, la chica de cabellos enmarañados y ojos café no se fijó que un sujeto corría hacia ella, entonces, sin saber que debía echarse a un lado, tropezó torpemente. Echó un gritito de susto pasajero y posteriormente dirigió la vista hacia la túnica negra que cubría al "sujeto". Estaba totalmente cubierto, a excepción de los labios y la nariz. Después de fijarse en sus delicadas facciones dedujo que era una mujer, pero para ese momento su amigo ya había tomado algo entre manos, atrayendo la atención de la desconocida.

- Esto es… parece… - Examinaba Harry con sutileza.

- Es sólo una piedra bonita Potter, qué tan difícil te puede ser deducirlo – Se burló Draco al instante.

Hermione apenas había alcanzado verla, de inmediato, como si se tratase un implemente sagrado, la chica desconocida se levantó de un golpe y cogió con brusquedad la piedra. No esperó más palabras y se echó a correr. Los tres se quedaron atónitos ante el hecho, no lograban entender el por qué de esa reacción, pero presumieron que viniendo de ese sitio no tenía mucha importancia.

Enseguida encontraron a la madre de Draco. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, y por su mirada, parecía adolorida y cansada. Por primera vez, Harry la vio serenamente, sin un mínimo indicio de odio o repugnancia. Le entregó a su hijo dos paquetes muy bien forrados (Uno donde probablemente había ropa y otro con dinero), y con una sonrisa débil dijo casi entre murmullos:

- No dejes de comunicarte conmigo… Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber, tu padre no tendrá por qué enterarse.

Besó la frente de su hijo y lo abrazó. Las personas les miraban extrañadas, como si aquello se tratase de algo indebido, sin embargo no les importó. Después de unas miradas afectuosas se despidieron, y Narcissa, que parecía derrotada, corrió en sentido contrario sin mirar una sola vez atrás. Así la vieron hasta que su silueta desapareció, y seguidamente iniciaron su camino de regreso al Caldero Chorreante.

Al llegar, decidieron pasear por el Callejón Diagon. Como aún conservaban tiempo para hacer los deberes, un poco de entretenimiento no les vendría mal. El chico de Slytherin terminó acompañándolo de nuevo, como sospecharon los amigos que sucedería el resto de las vacaciones.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – Preguntó Hermione cortando el silencio.

- No lo sé… Quizás podamos ir por unas nuevas túnicas, a mi no me vendría mal una – Sugirió su amigo.

- Por mí… Hagan lo que les plazca – Soltó Malfoy con el mismo aire de desinterés que había demostrado desde el principio.

- Si fuera por ti, el mundo podría irse ahora mismo a la mismísima mie… - Velozmente la chica le cubrió la boca a Harry con una mano. Él, captando el mensaje, se calló por unos segundos – Bien, iremos entonces por unas túnicas.

- Perfecto. Luego quizás podríamos tomar un café… y… Me gustaría poder ir a Hogsmeade… - Ella miró a sus compañeros tratando de motivarlos.

- Creo que estás un poco… desesperada Granger – Rió Draco, optando una posición de altanería - ¿Emocionada por estar con un chico guapo por primera vez en tu vida?

- Que yo sepa, siempre he estado con uno – Soltó furiosa, sin percatarse de lo que había dicho. El rubio le sonrió maliciosamente, haciéndola recapitular sus palabras en la mente "siempre-he-estado-con-uno" ¿A quién se había referido? Ella lo sabía… Draco lo sabía ¿Había llegado a ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué en vez de decir "unos" había dicho "uno"?

Intentando hacerse la que _no comprendía_, observó a Harry para ver si captaba alguna extraña reacción. Pero no… él parecía estar encerrado en otro mundo, la miraba, pero por su mirada perdida, ella sabía perfectamente que Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Aliviada por el oportuno aislamiento de su amigo, dirigió su vista hacia Draco, que aún esperaba otro comentario por su parte.

- Quise decir, acompañada de dos – Sabía que no había sonado muy convincente, pero no importaba mucho – No te creas Malfoy, no eres tan guapo como presumes, que tengas unos ojitos azules no indica que tu mirada sea agradable.

- Vaya, como has cambiado el tema de rápido. Y no te hagas, te parezco atractivo, lo veo en tus ojos – Se acercó a la chica y la tomó por la barbilla con una mano – Tienes una linda cara, ha mejorado mucho con los años, pero has de hacer algo con ese cabello – Dijo tras empezarle a tocar el cabello.

- ¡Cállate! Además, no me toques… No me gusta… Bueno… - Por un momento sintió que se quedaba sin pensamientos. Su rostro comenzó a ruborizarse de manera exagerada, miró hacia el suelo avergonzada – Lo que…

- No digas más, es tan gracioso como te delatas Granger, ¿Seguirás diciendo después de esto que no te gusto?

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Explícame cómo vas a gustarme si eres el chico más sucio, estúpido y arrogante que puede haber! – Su tono estaba sonando algo extraño, y de repente sintió que aquellas palabras no eran las correctas.

- Así es la vida, cómo da de vueltas ¿No te parece?, llevo muchos años creyendo que jamás te miraría como lo hago ahora. Todo puede cambiar, que no te parezca imposible.

- Espera… Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Estás tú, Draco Malfoy, insinuando que estoy empezando a gustarte?

- Nada tonta al parecer, no obstante, estás demasiado confundida con lo que verdaderamente sientes – Draco miró instantáneamente a Harry, que continuaba perdido – Potter es realmente un maniático, no sé qué le ves.

- Escúchame Malfoy – Dijo ella en tono más bajo – Te agradecería que cerraras tu enorme bocota ¿Estamos de acuerdo? No creas que me conoces, porque NO es así. Tampoco hagas ese tipo de conclusiones, porque TÚ verdaderamente no sabes qué me sucede…

- Me gusta tu carácter Granger. Te recomendaría que dejases tu confusión con Weasley y Potter, podrías salir con otros chicos…

- Y ya creo que lo haré – Dijo con ironía – Si buscas una cita, déjame darte un consejo yo. Deja lo imbécil a un lado y ten un poco más "tacto". Algo más, si quieres salir conmigo, tendrás que esperar, eres el último de la fila.

- Los últimos serán los primeros – Sonrió.

- Te juro que no te soporto – Con eso finalizó su conversación. Enseguida le dio unos golpecitos a Harry en la espalda haciéndolo caer en cuenta - ¿Sigues vivo? Vamos por las túnicas.

No recorrieron mucho antes de llegar a la tienda. La muchacha siempre iba por delante, Draco se reía solo de ese acontecimiento, mientras que Harry seguía soñando despierto. Aquella chica con la que se habían tropezado… La piedra que había tomado entre sus manos era igual… Pero era imposible, puesto que Remus le había dicho que ella estaba muerta. 

Recordaba una y otra vez a la mujer de aquel cuadro, por esa piedra que había tenido hacía sólo unos segundos apreció la misma sensación que por la mujer de la pintura. Quería suponer que sólo eran estupideces suyas, pero algo le impedía hacerlo. La explicación de Remus había sido un poco vaga, si su alma no descansaba en paz ¿A él que le importaba? ¿Qué era lo que realmente le impactaba de ella?

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó la chica cansada – Regresa a la tierra por favor, llevo una hora preguntándote si esta túnica me va bien…

- Yo… ehh... ¿Ah? – Bjando de la nube en que estaba, Harry miró a su amiga sin entender ni pizca de lo que había dicho.__

- Nada… ¿Me va bien? – Volvió a interrogar calmadamente. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que volviera a inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos, ella le interrumpió.__

- Creo que esta te quedará perfecta, pruébatela. También te busqué una camisa y un pantalón – Hermione le entregó con amabilidad la ropa, mientras Harry se preguntaba cómo había pasado tanto tiempo desde que entraron a la tienda.__

Obedeciendo a su compañera, se probó la ropa y en efecto, le iba muy bien todo. Salió del probador con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió, ignorando la mirada altiva que Draco le dirigía desde un lado. El chico arrogante había guardado silencio desde que se lo había pedido, y eso ya era bastante extraño. Por ello no quedaban dudas de que, tarde o temprano, echaría uno de sus comentarios.

- Deberías usar una blusa más ajustada, Granger – Recomendó Malfoy entre dientes – Esa que compras es muy floja.

- Cállate – Pronunció secamente ésta dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante – Ahora menos lo haría si es para complacerte a ti.__

- ¿Y a él…? – Preguntó señalando a Harry - ¿No lo harías por él?__

- Haz el favor de cerrar la boca – Intervino el joven de la cicatriz - ¿Tienes que andar fastidiando continuamente?__

- Sí, es parte de la diversión de la vida. Además Potter, no te hagas el inocente, sabes perfectamente que te encantaría ver a tu amiguita un poco más… atrevida por decir. Eres hombre… ¿O no? – Soltó una risa bastante sonora al final de la frase.__

- ¿Por qué estás con nosotros? Bien podrías buscarte otro oficio, a mi verdaderamente me harías un GRAN favor si te largaras.__

- Precisamente por eso no lo hago Potty, te haría un favor… y eso no esta en mi diccionario.__

Hermione, que había decidido ignorar momentáneamente a Draco, tomó las túnicas y las pagó con su dinero (Después le pediría a Harry lo que le debía). Los chicos, que ya ni se miraban, salieron de la tienda tras ella. Hacía un hermoso día, bastante despejado y agradable. Mientras veían hacia los lados buscando qué hacer, se adentraban en sus pensamientos. 

Por su parte, Harry continuaba ensimismado con el mismo tema. ¿Por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por aquella mujer?... Desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts siempre había tenido en la mente algún misterio por resolver, y empezaba a sospechar que uno más le hartaría. Sabía bien que Voldemort estaba suelto… sí… ¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Qué planearía esta vez? Más aún siendo su último año… ¿Era definitivo que alguno de los dos moriría esta vez?

Hermione se preocupaba por el silencio de su amigo, en general, estaba asustada por lo que pudiese pasar. Muy conciente también de los peligros que afrontaban al estar solos. Aunque le seguía pareciendo una buena decisión, un poco de independencia nunca iba mal. De igual forma estaba segura de que no estaban solos, algún auror les vigilaba indudablemente desde un rincón.

Draco no sentía ganas de pensar en su padre, mas no podía evitarlo. La rabia que corría por sus venas le provocaba repudio total hacia ese hombre. El solo pensar que pudo haber seguido sus pasos le causaba náuseas… No obstante, ahora que era prácticamente libre, no tenía a donde ir… Ni amigos a los qué acudir… Quizás en momentos como esos es cuando la persona se da cuenta que ha estado errando. Ciertamente él había cometido grandes errores en su vida, tal vez no tantos como "ese señor", pero tendría de igual forma le afectaban…

- _Si tan solo… pudiera volver todo atrás…_ - Pensó, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Le dolía, le dolía mucho ahora… Y antes no lo había pensado ni sospechado… Y cómo haberlo hecho en su situación…

En los ojos que siempre habían dibujado un gesto de repugnancia, se delineó una expresión de tristeza. Sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero como siempre, hacerse el fuerte para no dejarlas caer había resultado. Estaba completamente solo… y a pesar de que siempre lo había estado, no se lo había creído en un principio… Cómo había sido de estúpido… ¡Pensar que tenía familia y amigos!, vaya tontería… 

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Se atrevió a interrogar Hermione – Ya es demasiado silencio… ¿No creen? ¿Quieren un helado? 

- Bueno… - Profirieron ambos al unísono, dirigiéndose posteriormente una mirada alicaída.

- Se vale sonreír – Murmuró ella enfadada – No sé que tanto piensen… Pero deberían al menos considerar mis intentos.

- ¿Quieres que te coronemos? O que te construyamos un castillo… - Dijo el Slytherin volviendo a su típico tono. Allí se dio cuenta que cambiar sería más difícil de lo que parecía.

- Ahora sólo quiero que te calles – Alegó con brusquedad – Nunca vas a cambiar.

- Es tan irónico – Soltó por último. Aunque ella no había entendido, prefierió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Comían tranquilamente unos helados, igual de silenciosos, pero esta vez dispuestos a hablar. Miraban al suelo disimulando su búsqueda de un "tema de conversación", claro que los tres estaban enterados de ese hecho. Era tan extraño que de pronto, de la noche a la mañana estuviesen ellos tres sentados ahí… Supuestamente Draco odiaba a Harry y Hermione y viceversa… ¿O no?

Si habían sentido ganas mutuas de caerse a golpes e insultos… ¿Por qué entonces lograban estar juntos tanto tiempo? Posiblemente… el concepto de odio ya no era ya el apropiado… O quizás aquello fuese tan sólo una etapa… Algo pasajero.

- Y bueno… ¿Qué piensas hacer después de Hogwarts, Malfoy? – Interrogó Hermione con ganas de entablar una conversación.

- No lo sé… Deambular por las calles en busca de dinero.

- Ay, no seas estúpido – Agregó enseguida ella - ¿Nunca puedes responder seriamente?

- Depende de lo que pidas… - Enseguida su tono se tornó algo pícaro. Harry le miró enseguida de mala gana, y agregó:

- ¿Acaso sueñas que Hermione pudiera pedirte algo a ti? – El irónico parecía ser ahora él – Vamos Malfoy… No te crees falsas ilusiones.

- Es gracioso como crees que te la tienes comida Potter, pero la verdad es que te falta mucho… 

- Conque mucho… Fingiré que me importa – Harry guardó silencio unos segundos - ¿Suficiente? No me importa lo que pienses.

- No discutan… ¿No podríamos conversar de algo? No sé… sería bueno hablar de algo productivo… digo… si quieren – Propuso la muchacha de ojos café.

- Pues podríamos…

Antes de que Harry pudiera proseguir, había vuelto. Aquel terrible dolor de cabeza que había experimentado con la visión anterior. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, y como sus ojos se cerraron violentamente, perdió el completo sentido de la realidad. Viajaba a un lugar que no sabía exactamente qué era, pero fuera lo que fuese quería aterrizar enseguida.

*************************************************

 John Cooper, un guapo chico de ojos azules y cabello liso color castaño, paseaba con una acompañante por las calles del Callejón Diagon. Lesley Durden, que al igual que él cursaba el quinto año de Hogwarts en Ravenclaw, tenía un rostro hermoso que bien expresaba completa serenidad. Ambos miraban ruborizados al suelo, pero sonrientes a la vez por estar juntos.

El joven cargaba algo en manos, un pequeño paquete que ella aún no había notado. Estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero un nudo en su garganta le atoraba las palabras, sólo lograba murmurar cosas sin sentido. Después de unos segundos el chico se vio tan decidido que la detuvo tomándola con suavidad de la muñeca. A pesar de que los nervios se le desbordaban no perdería esa oportunidad.

- Lesley… Yo… yo… 

A la chica se le subieron inmediatamente los colores como nunca antes, sus cuerpos temblaban y sus corazones latían precipitadamente. No cabía duda que aquel era un momento que habían esperado desde hacía un buen tiempo. Finalmente, cuando lograron verse directo a los ojos, él logró hablar mejor.

- Yo quisiera… quisiera confesarte que… desde hace un tiempo… - Cerró los ojos creyendo que eso le proporcionaría más confianza – Tú me… me… me gustas…

- John… - Se limitó a decir ella con tranquilidad.

- Te he comprado un colgante. Tiene una hermosa piedra… como las que te gustan, verde – Ella le sonrió abiertamente.

- Eres tan lindo John… - Se acercó al rostro del joven y plasmó en sus labios un tierno beso – También me gustas mucho.

- Vaya… esa no me la esperaba… - Sonrió, aún más sonrojado por aquel pequeño beso – Entonces esto quiere decir que… que…

- Sí – Afirmó ella, esperando entonces a que el chico le respondiera esa vez con otro beso. Así lo hizo, pero esta vez, cuando sus labios se juntaron fue mucho más agradable, puesto que ya no eran nervios los que estaban presentes.

- Ábrelo – Indicó el chico con impaciencia – Me costó mucho conseguirlo… Creo que es el perfecto.

Con calma, Lesley abrió el paquete que guardaba el colgante. Cuando lo extrajo, enseguida pudo apreciar la belleza de una piedra verde, no era brillante ni nada por el estilo, pero era sin duda muy atractiva. Le fascinaba por completo, siempre había deseado tener una como ésa.

- ¡Gracias Johny! – Se lanzó a sus brazos cariñosamente, sin darse cuenta que el movimiento había hecho que el collar resbalase de sus manos junto con la bolsita. Ella ahogó un gritito inmediatamente, lo que le dio a él una señal de lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué…? – Volteó seguidamente hacia donde había creído escuchar el sonido – Tranquila, ya lo busco.

El muchacho se adentró en el callejón sin salida que tenía detrás. No estaba muy seguro en dónde había caído, pero de todas formas debía encontrarlo, aunque la oscuridad le dificultaba la búsqueda… Se agachó y comenzó a buscar la piedra con las manos. Cuando ya estaba más adentrado, oyó que unos pasos se aproximaban y enseguida se estremeció.

- Toma y vete – Escuchó ordenar a una suave voz.

- ¿Pero qué… quién eres? – Preguntó él atemorizado. 

- ¿No has escuchado? ¡Que te vayas! – Al gritar eso, el chico reconoció enseguida que aquel tono pertenecía a una mujer. Sin embargo, no le alcanzó el tiempo para obedecerle, puesto que otra persona ya se había abalanzado sobre él.

- Dame la piedra y no te haré daño – Murmuró la sombra que estaba sobre el chico - ¡Vamos chico! ¡No tengo todo el día!

- Pierdes tu tiempo, él no la tiene – Aclaró _ella_ con firmeza.

- ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Suéltalo.

- Dame la piedra.

- ¿Crees que soy tonta? Suelta al chico y después negociaremos.

- Bien, una niña tonta igual no podrá hacer daño.

*******************************************

Regresó en sí después de escuchar eso último. Pasmada y aturdida, sin saber que significaba lo que acababa de ver, se levantó bruscamente de la silla y salió corriendo. Había pasado cerca de aquel lugar, lo recordaba… Y no estaba muy lejos. Tenía que verificar si esa vez había sido una ilusión creada por su locura, o si aquello pasaría en serio.

Sintió como los dos chicos corrían tras ella, además le preguntaban a gritos por qué escapaba de esa forma. Ella, sin intenciones de responder, continuó haciendo carrera entre la gente, hasta que al final del callejón, donde estaban las últimas tiendas, lo encontró.

Se tropezó con John Cooper, el chico de su "visión" y Lesley Durden. Ambos cargaban en su rostro una expresión de conmoción. No se detuvieron ni siquiera al momento de tropezar, continuaron huyendo como si les siguiera lo peor que hubieran podido ver en toda su vida. Hermione, más extrañada aún, no dudo en asomarse curiosamente por el "misterioso pasadizo".

Se encontró con **_ella_**_… la chica de la visión._ Entonces comprendió. Seguiría teniendo esas visiones… por un largo tiempo. No alcanzaba verle la cara a la joven, pero sabía que ésta le miraba intensamente. Después de unos segundos de completo silencio, **_ella_** le arrojó la piedra… la misma que había visto en la visión.

- Has llegado tarde – Profirió. Hermione seguía sin entender.

- ¿Tarde…? ¿Tarde para qué?

- No finjas que no entiendes. La próxima vez… trata de ser más rápida.

_¿Rápida? ¡Pero si apenas había tenido la visión!_

- Tranquila… No estás loca. Pero ten por seguro que esto sucederá muy a menudo. Devuélvele la piedra al chico, dile que no está maldita ni nada por el estilo… sólo porsiacaso.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

Pero la joven encapuchada no respondió. Dio una vuelta y al instante desapareció.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueeeeeh… Después de unos meses… aquí ta… El segundo capítulo de visiones, que hace tiempo que estaba planeado, pero que apenas acabo de terminar XD Mmmm no sé si ha quedado bien… quizás no esté muy bien XD pero lo hice. Ya me iré con los demás fics…

Ahora respondiendo reviews:

- Annia: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y que te hayas quedado intrigada ^^ precisamente eso deseaba. Pues… mmm… sí… Hermione será vidente… de hecho ya lo es XD

- Beli: Loquita! No estaba tan largo! xD exagerada. En este no me fajé tanto, como te habrás dado cuenta. O.ó creo que ya no sigues leyendo fics XD así que me supongo que no seguirás éste.

- Yuriko: Wenash! Jeje, creo que… no te responderé esa pregunta… pronto obtendrás la respuesta si es que ya no lo has hecho. Me alegra que la hayas catalogado como excelente, es un gran halago.

- Ariz: Wenas!! Chica! Me sonrojas XDDD gracias, de veras, me anima mucho. Que bueno que te haya gustado el dibujo. Me gustan los mismos grupos de rock que ti, más no otros XD jeje. Gracias también por este review, ta largo! ^^ Espero que sigas esta historia… Con respecto a los otros fics… pues están estancados XD no he seguido ningún otro aún, creo que la inspiración no está en su temporada fuerte.

- Sein-Q'on: Hey seinku… XDDD o.ó vaya cuñis, que review tan largo. Gracias ^^ aunque no sé si superas los de Karoloka XD o.ó realmente no te has pegado a la pantalla con el sueño XD pero haces bien en decirlo :P Con respecto a la pareja… Pues…!!! Tú sabes la respuesta. En definitiva, Siri y Remsie NO TENDRÀN NADA EN ESTE FIC Y EN NINGÚN OTRO QUE LLEVE COMO AUTORA LIS JADE BLACK xD Ahora el profe… pues ya me las arreglaré XD creo que para eso aún falta. Hermione no es alcohólica XD y pues sus padres… ¿Quién no querría deshacerse de esa cerebrito fastidiosa? XD Vale, vale, Hermione les pide y ellos le dejan… Seinku, seinku… o.ó Harry… pues sí… déjalo como si se estuviera volviendo loco XD De resto, gracias por tu adorable review n_n No sigo alargándolo porque tengo un poco de pereza XD y siento que mi cerebro no trabaja bien hoy.

- Mariale: Seeeeh seh XD no quieres seguir escribiendo porque te duelen los ojos seeeh XD Bueh, whatever. Thanks por el review, siempre tan amable de tu parte dejarlo, no como TITI ¬¬ (Indirecta) que no deja nada XD Y no, no mataré a Charlie… al menos no por ahora.

- Jessy: Gracias por el review! Si… me dicen que soy un poco mala… pero ya ves! Aquí ta el capítulo! ^^

- Karolyna Silver: Lokaaaaa! ^^ Buenu, este no está más largo que el anterior XD seguramente voy disminuyendo. De nada ^^ (Por dedicarte el cap) Dark? Es dark? O.ó vaya n_n que bueno :P ¿Cómo que tu no haces nada? ¬¬ oie… eres mi friend! Claro que haces! ^^ me das tu amistad, o no? Ya verás que todo vuelve como era antes Karol, sólo déjale al tiempo trabajar, no pierdas las esperanzas y ten paciencia, cualquier cosita sabes que toi aquí para ayudarte ^^

Dibujos para este capítulo:

Escena en que Hermione se encuentra con Draco ^o^

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo o.ó 

Se despide 

Lis Jade Black 

XD No se olviden de los reviews!!!


End file.
